punchoutfandomcom-20200223-history
Doc Louis
Jerome "Doc" Louis is an ex-heavyweight boxing champion, and Little Mac's coach. In the Wii title, he is voiced by Riley Inge. He is very engaged in Mac's training and matches. In the NES and Wii installments, Doc trains Little Mac as he fights throughout the World Video Boxing Association circuits. This often includes Mac running behind Louis as he rides his bike, now one of the most iconic features of the Punch-Out!! series. He also invented the Star Punch, Mac's strongest move. He may have been named after the legendary real life boxer Joe Louis, or perhaps Jack Dempsey's trainer Jack "Doc" Kearns. Biography Formerly a heavyweight boxer, Jerome Louis' presence achieved fame in the United States around 1954.Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! instruction manual. 1987. pp. 3. During his time as a boxer it is implied that Doc developed a rivalry or became a trainer with Bald Bull. Decades later Doc, now coaching the sport, has a chance encounter with a young fighter named Little Mac, who has aspirations to box professionally. Louis agrees to take charge of Mac, teaching him everything there is to know about boxing. In between rounds, Doc Louis often advises on a weakness or trick in Little Mac's opponent for him to exploit. With the Wii reboot of Punch-Out!!, he also appears to have taken a liking to chocolate bars and uses a lot of bad jokes. In the NES incarnations of Punch-Out!! as well as the 2009 Wii reboot, Doc Louis can often be seen training Little Mac during cinematics. However, it is not until Doc Louis's Punch-Out!! that players can actually train against him as part of gameplay. In between rounds of the Punch-Out!! (Wii), he explains in more detail on an opponent's weaknesses and techniques they use along with making mention on what techniques Mac should use for each opponent and how he should avoid certain attacks. He will also encourage Little Mac into defeating his opponent and at times mock some opponents such as Aran Ryan, but at times may mention trivial information about some boxers like Super Macho Man's fame, fortune and his Hollywood connection. Besides this, he may also talk about random topics like chocolate and Club Nintendo. Gameplay In all modes, Doc Louis plays very similarly to some of the opponents in the Wii version of Punch Out!!. He uses every type of punch. In Doc Louis's Punch Out!!, Doc usually says something before he attacks, such as "dodge!" or "duck this one!". Chocolate bars fly off Doc Louis's head if the player manages to stun him. In Sparring Match, he will begin using Star Punches. Before he attempts to hit you with a Star Punch, he gets a star off you by hitting you with a very quick hook (though it can be avoided) and then throwing the Star Punch. His Star Punch instantly takes off all your stamina, resulting in a knockdown. Occasionally, he will take out a chocolate bar. If you hit it out of his hands, he will get enraged and take off his usual track jacket, revealing his jaguar-pattern shirt and shows a very amusing reaction from Little Mac showing disgust from it, as well as a very humorous message from WVBA after the cut scene. He will also recover all of his stamina immediately after (this is inevitable). Also, if you don't hit the chocolate bar, he will recover stamina in the same manner as when you knock it out of Doc's hands the first time. Like King Hippo, you only need to knock him down once to KO him. Stars: * When Doc Louis says "Duck this one!" right jab at the right time. * When Doc Louis says "Block this" hit him with a hook. * When Doc Louis says "Come on!" strike him with a left jab. * When Doc Louis says "Keep 'em up!" land a hook on him quickly. * When Doc Louis prepares his uppercut and says "Dodge!" hit him with a left jab. * When Doc Louis says "Get low!" use the hook on Doc Louis. * When Doc Louis says "Quick feet Mac!" use the left hook. Moves: * Delayed Uppercut: A slow uppercut. Doc will shout "Dodge!" right before he throws it. * Delayed Jab: After quivering his fist, Doc shouts "Block this!" and jabs forward. Can be ducked or dodged as well as blocked. * Delayed Clothesline: Doc waves his arm in the air and call out "Duck this one!" before swinging it sideways. Cannot be dodged. * Uppercut: A faster uppercut. Doc will shout "Come on!" before he throws it. * "Get Low" Jabs: Doc shouts "Get low!" before throwing two quick jabs. The first jab can be blocked, but this results in getting hit by the second one. * "Keep 'em Up" Jab: A faster jab. Doc shouts "Keep 'em up!" before throwing it. * Shuffle: Doc will shuffle in place and either jab or throw a hook. The hook can be dodged to the left. * Star Punch: Doc will throw a very quick hook to the left. If he hits Little Mac and thus earns a Star, he will immediately perform a Star Punch, which can only be dodged to the left and instantly knocks Little Mac down if it connects. * Chocolate Bar Taunt: Occasionally, Doc Louis will pull out a chocolate bar and hold it in front of him. If Little Mac doesn't punch it in time, he will eat it and recover stamina. Because he holds the bar close to the center of the screen, it can be difficult to tell which side to punch with, unlike Soda Popinski's similar Soda Taunt. Quotes Punch-Out!! (Wii): * "You got it, kid!" (Before going against Mr Sandman in Title Defense) * "After you win son, I feel like taking a ride on your bike!" * "Attaboy, Mac baby! This lemon's runnin' on empty! Load up on your Stars and drive your punch home!" (During intermission) * "He can always take a whoopin'! Ha ha ha ha!" (after Little Mac barely wins a match.) * "Hey, great work Mac! Now let's take down the next circuit!" * "Hey, great work Mac! Now let's take down the next challenger!" * "Quick feet, Mac! Quick feet!" * "Work 'em, Mac! Work 'em!" * "Left, right! Left, right! That's it baby!" * "Keep it up, Mac! Keep it up!" * "Hit it, kid! Hit it!" * "Come on, Mac! Come on!" * "Faster, faster! Come on, you can do it!" * "Push 'em out, Mac! Push 'em out!" * "Ice those knuckles, son! We gotta get ready for the next challenge!" * "Alright, Mac! You won... but it wasn't pretty. Let's step it up for the next challenge!" * "Let's give Glass Joe a little respect here. He can always take a whoopin'! (Glass Joe intermission in Title Defense) * "Hey, kid. You're causing a mess out here! You keep this up and I'm gonna have to grab a broom!" (Head-to-Head mode) * "Join the Nintendo Fun -- I-I mean, Club Nintendo today, Mac!" (during intermission and results screen) * "What's your favorite flower, son? Mine's chocolate! Mmmmmmm... Ha ha ha!" (during intermission) * "Unstoppable, kid, unstoppable! You fight like a lion, A LION!" (during results screen) * "Hey hey! Did you eat some of my chocolate bars?" (during intermission) * "What the--! Look. I'm gonna start packing up right now. I can tell this fight's not gonna last much longer. (Head-to-Head mode) * "There's many ways to eat a chocolate (climb a mountain), but only one way to eat a chocolate bar (swim a river)." (during intermission) * "I got a feeling I should have betted on the other guy. Ha ha ha!" (Head-to-Head mode) * "Can you believe it? Your friend's worse than Glass Joe!" (Head-to-Head mode) * "If you're gonna hang with the big dogs, you can't be out there barking like a puppy." * "Lights! Cameras! KNOCKOUT!! Super Macho Man is CRUISING for a BRUISING!! Hit him so hard, to knock him into next THURSDAY!" -Super Macho Man intermission * "Ok, Mac, listen up. Super Macho Man LOOOOVES the spotlight! When he starts showing off for his fans, something BIG is coming!" - Super Macho Man intermission * "HOOEE! Be careful out there, Mac! (Champ!) This match could end in the BLINK of an eye!!" TD Sandman intermission * "Lead with your fists. Not with your face." * "Check it out, check it out. You two look the same. You must shop at the same store." (Head-to-Head mode) * "The more you win, the more chocolate Granny Louis let me eat! Ha ha ha!" (After a win) * "Winning is just like chocolate, I love it baby!" (After a win, but happens rarely.) * "Don't cry, Mac. Here, I'll let you have some of my chocolate bar." (after defeat) * "You're making progress, Mac. Every loss is a small win." (After several defeats) * "I don't know what to tell you son. This guy's tossing you around like a stuffed animal. (Head-to-Head mode) * "As soon as I find out how he got so big, I'm gonna have the same thing done to my chocolate bar! Ha! Ha! Ha!" (Head-to-Head mode) * "Where am I? I can't even find my chocolate bar! I must be in the wrong corner!" (during intermission against Great Tiger) * "When you're done with this sucka Mac baby, he's REALLY gonna need his sunglasses! (during intermission against Super Macho Man) * "Join Club Nintendo today, Mac!" (during intermission, when fighting Bald Bull and after Title Defense win.) * "Maybe you're so predictable. He probably knows all your moves, son. Mix 'em up. Mix 'em up. C'mon now. (Head-to-Head) * "Woowee, kid!! That fight was so one-sided... I think I'm gonna eat my chocolate bar sideways! Ha Ha Ha!" (After a win) * "Let's go, Mac baby! Dance like a fly and bite like a mosquito. I'm talking about a BIG mosquito, baby. A great, great, BIG one!" (Between round intermission) * "Alright, Mac! Listen up! Great job, son, I'm very proud of you. But I need you to understand, keep it in the ring. You don't want to be a bully outside the ring." (said after every 100 victories, be it by KO or decision) * "Toupee or not toupee? That is the question!" (during intermission against Don Flamenco) * "Woowee, Mac Baby!" (Winning the title) * "You're off to a good start, son! The belt's all yours! You're a Minor Circuit Champion now!" (After winning the Minor Circuit title) * "They say defending the belt is harder than getting it! I say...you're awesome!" * "Am I dreamin'? Woowee! This is too good to be true! You defended your title, baby!!" (Retaining the title) * "Alright baby! The champ's back, baby! The champ, is back!" (Regaining the title) * "Hey, Mac, remind me to pick up some milk after the fight." (Doing well enough against most opponents) * "You know son, winning isn't that bad. You should try it sometime." (Being beaten by an opponent in multiplayer) * "Whoa! This guy is massive! His arms are bigger than your body, son! Heh heh heh..." (In half-time after the opponent turns into Giga Mac) * "You mean to tell me I traded in all of my tickets to the chocolate bar convention for THIS!?" (After Little Mac gets beaten up by his opponent in multiplayer) * "Ha ha! Lucky you don't have a date tonight, because it looks like you got ran over by a hippo!" (After Little Mac gets beaten up by his opponent in multiplayer) * "You really sure? Three losses, and you call it quits?" * "Alright then. Let's come on top, kid. It's time to put your place in history." * "Can you feel it, son!! Your career's on the line, and you're battling like a champ! Are you ready for the next challenge?" * "You got the fightin' spirit, kid! You're keeping your career alive!!" * "Ain't it past your bedtime, kid? Heh heh... I won't tell." * "OK kid. Two more losses and it's all over. Go out fighting, baby. Never, never give up!" (First loss in Mac's Last Stand) * "Listen, son: we've come a long way; one mistake and it's all over. It's all about heart; I know you have it! (Second loss in Mac's Last Stand) * "Listen, son. You've had a great career. I'm proud of you, kid. You're still the champion in my book." (Final loss in Mac's Last Stand, Mac must retire after 3 losses in Last Stand mode) * "Good job, son. Good job." (end of the game) * "Woowee Mac, you're a real champion, if you want more of a challenge, try out Champions Mode in Exhibition." (After winning 10 fights in Mac's Last Stand, and unlocking Champion's Mode) * "Son, this guy is giving you trouble, come to Exhibition and I'll train you for a rematch." (after a loss) * "Ok, Mac, be patient. Wait for that hook. He's open just before he throws it." (when facing Bald Bull) * "Keep practicing until you're ready! You'll get 'em soon!" (after completing Training) * "Hey, Mac baby. You completed a Challenge! That's the spirit!!" (when you complete a challenge) * "Woowee Mac, you complete a Challenge! Now that wasn't so hard, was it? Ha ha ha!" (when you complete a challenge) Doc Louis's Punch-Out!!: * "Every journey starts somewhere. Let's make that first punch together!" (when choosing Warm-Up in the main menu) * "You'll get the sweet taste of victory from training, Mac. Not from chocolate! Ha ha ha ha!" (when choosing Training in the main menu) * "This old Doc still has new tricks, son! Now are you ready for your final lesson?" (when choosing Sparring in the main menu) * "Get ready to study hard, Mac; this is called... old-school. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" (before the fight with Little Mac in any mode) * "You're out !" (after knocking out Little Mac) * "Don't cry, Little Mac. Let's give it another go, son." (After being KO'd by him) * "Keep it clean!" (as the fight starts or restarts) * "Duck this one... " (this tells you to duck the punch he throws) * "Get low!" (another ducking command) * "Move, baby, move!" (dodge command) * "Quick feet, Mac!" (dodge command) * "Son, you gotta give 110% out there! I know mathematically it's only possible to give 100%, but you gotta squeeeeze that extra ten percent out there for me, Mac!" (intermission) * "I'm finally a fully rounded fighter, Mac! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" (intermission) * "Alright, Mac baby... Ding-ding!" (after round intermission) * "I telegraphed that!" * "That's the one I taught ya!" * "That was a big mosquito!" * "That was nice..." * "Ouch!...Nice one, son, nice one." * "You're too fast!" * "Ouch, Mac!" * "Mmm...this's choc-licious! Ha ha ha!" (training match, when he is low on health, he'll take a bite out of his chocolate bar; you can't avoid this, because it goes into a cutscene) * "Check this out...(chomp) That's choc-tastic!"(after taking a bite from his chocolate bar) * "Come on, Mac!" (after Mac's first knockdown) * "Learned your lesson yet?" (after Mac's second knockdown) * "I'm proud of you, son. Now are you ready for the next lesson?" (after beating Doc in Warm-Up and Training) * "Woowee!" (getting a star from punching Mac) * "No way!" * "What?" (when you dodge after Doc Louis tells you to dodge) * "Noooo! Now you've done it! You won't like Doc when he's angry!" (after knocking the candy bar out of his hand; he then rips out his track jacket, revealing another one, with a jaguar print, underneath) * WVBA Message: Removal of Doc Louis's chocolate bar may be hazardous to your health. The WVBA is not responsible for any frustration from this point forward. (warning displayed on the screen the first time you knock the candy from his hand) * "No! I told you before, son!" (after knocking the candy bar out of his hand again) * "I invented the Star Punch!" (when his Star Punch hits; he is cut off at "I invented..." when he misses) * "Huh! Nice One...Uhhhhhhhhh."(after defeating Doc in any mode) * "Woowee, son! You 'bout ready for some chocolate cake? Ha ha ha ha ha!" (after beating Doc in Sparring) Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U: * "Hit 'em, baby!" * "You ain't no air fighter, Mac!" * "Let him have it, Mac!" * "Show him what you got, Mac baby!" * "You win, Mac!" * "Was that a lil' too easy for ya son?" * "Nice work Mac!... Ya got it all figured out." * "World Circuit's all yours, Mac!" * (In sync with announcer) "And the winner is... Little Mac! Ha ha ha!" * "Ya got what it takes, Mac!" * "Ha! Winnin' feels good, don' it?" * "Way to go Mac! You're the champ, baby!" * "Alright!, I think I hear a chocolate bar callin'..." * "That belt looks good on you, son!" * "Nice moves Mac!, I could barely keep my eyes on you, son!" * "Ain't you flashy? You makin' my eyes water, son!" * "You lookin' mighty good son! Just like old times, huh?" Trivia *Doc is the only character other than King Hippo to be KO'd by losing his health bar once, but this is mainly because he's only sparring and training with Mac, not putting him in a serious match. *If one player is currently Giga Mac in Head-to-Head, Doc Louis will occasionally hang upside down beside the other player during an intermission. *Doc tends to tell the player to join Club Nintendo. This is a reference to the release of Doc Louis's Punch-Out!!. In the same game, he tells Little Mac thanks for joining Club Nintendo during an intermission. It is also a reference to one of his quotes from the NES Punch-Out, in which he implored the player to "Join the Nintendo Fun Club today, Mac!". Indeed, Doc even corrects himself in the Wii version when he says this ("Join the Nintendo Fun -- I-I mean, Club Nintendo today, Mac!"). *Doc Louis's quote "Dance like a fly and bite like a mosquito." is a clear reference to Muhammad Ali's quote "Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee." *In the Sparring mode of Doc Louis's Punch-Out!! it is possible to defeat him without Doc eating his chocolate. *Doc apparently likes to eat steak with his chocolate, as told by in one of the Mac's Last Stand wins. *Before going against Mr. Sandman in Contender, Doc Louis is shown to be scared of Mr. Sandman when he walks towards the ring. He even gasps and looks nervous to prompt Little Mac of his doubt on whether he has a chance against him. But when Little Mac confidently leaves the corner, Doc is shown to feel more comfortable because Mac is willing to take on Mr. Sandman. Doc keeps his confidence in Title Defense, as he allows Little Mac into the ring by making room. This fear of Sandman is quite humorous, as they both share the same voice actor. *Doc Louis appears in Little Mac's reveal trailer from Smash Bros. He also appears in Little Mac's victory animations and will occasionally throw in a line during Little Mac's taunts. *In the Wii Game, pressing the - button during intermission will make Doc eat a bar of chocolate, which somehow makes Mac regain health. This can only be done once per match. *In the Wii Game pressing the B button during intermission will make Doc repeat his advice. *In the Wii Game pressing the + button during intermission will skip Doc's advice. *In the Wii Game, Great Tiger sometimes will use his magic to swap places with Doc. This makes Doc surprised, confused and unable to find his chocolate bar. *Bald Bull directly mentions Doc in some of his intermission quotes in the NES and Wii Punch Out games. It's unconfirmed if Bald Bull has any prior history with Doc. *In Super Smash Bros for 3DS and Wii U, Doc Louis appears as a trophy. ** Also in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U, Doc Louis appears after Little Mac wins a match. ** Occasionally, Doc will speak when Mac taunts in the same games. References Category:Characters Category:Punch-Out!! console characters Category:Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream characters Category:Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! characters Category:Major Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Champions Category:Orthodox fighters